One Shot n8 : Proud to be different
by Dawn-ficsean
Summary: CENTON ! Cela fait quelques semaines que Randy a avoué à l'univers entier qu'il n'aimait que les hommes. Show l'agresse dans les couloirs sous le regard attentif de John. Croit-on toujours être hétéro après certains actes ? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas payée.


J'avançais dans les locaux de la WWE, sans but précis, me vider l'esprit peut-être. Mon regard était vide de tout sentiment ou état d'esprit, juste posé sur le bout du couloir qui s'éloignait encore au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçais dans l'espace bétonné.

Show marchait lentement devant moi, corpulence oblige. Il semblait sûr de lui.  
Nous continuions parallèlement notre marche, Show ne m'avait même pas remarqué, sans se soucier l'un de l'autre jusqu'à percevoir un homme accroupi, frottant le sol du plus durement qu'il le pouvait.

Il releva une seconde la tête et dès lors qu'il m'aperçut, se remit à l'ouvrage plus assidument. Il était plutôt baraqué, cheveux coupés court et sombres et sa barbe laissée en friche de deux-trois jours lui donnais un genre qui lui allait à merveille. Des rubans adhésif avaient été collés sur ses avants bras. L'eau infiltrée en dessous le rendait transparent et laissait apparaître des bras tatoués à l'extrême, ne laissant aucune parcelle vierge d'encre. Orton, c'était Orton !

J'avais entendu parler de son cas dans les vestiaires : Il en avait eu assez de se cacher et de faire semblant de rires aux blagues salaces et homophobes de ses camarades car à chacune d'entre elles, c'était lui qui en pâtissait intérieurement. Il avait fini par avouer, durant les enregistrements de SmackDown!, au milieu du ring, qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes. Oh non, il n'aimait pas les femmes, non pas qu'il veuille les battre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais son coeur battait, certes, mais pour les hommes; Randy était gay.

Cette révélation avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dans la compagnie: Les différentes superstars le jugeaient inférieur et ne lui adressaient plus la paroles. Certains allaient même jusqu'à prôner son renvoi car, selon eux, il se rinçait l'oeil et pouvait assouvir ses pulsions malsaine sur le ring en touchant ses adversaires. Théorie pitoyable pour se débarrasser de leur rival. Les fans, choqués, n'achetaient plus les articles associés à la Vipère, faisant perdre près d'un quart du chiffre d'affaire à la WWE. Vince n'avait pas voulu le virer, il pensait toujours au fric et avait pensé à faire passer ça dans une storyline. Il l'avait tout de même assigné à des travaux d'intérêt général, prétextant qu'il aurait dû venir lui en parler avant de faire une telle révélation.

J'étais le seul qui n'en tenait pas rigueur à Randy, il avait été mon meilleur ami et restera mon meilleur ami quoiqu'il arrive! Il avait eu le courage de tout balancer, il n'avait pas besoin d'être jugé en plus puisqu'il en souffrait déjà. Sa différence lui fermait peu à peu des portes et je savais que ça le détruisait.

En passant, Show lui donna un léger coup de pied qui fit tomber Randy sur le sol déjà mouillé par ses soins.

- Eh la lopette, tu t'astique le poireau en pensant à tes mecs comme t'astique le sol ?! Lui balanca-t-il, hilare.

J'avais tout vu! Show ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué et s'était arrêté, distribuant gratuitement quelques coups à Randy au passage. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Randy se remit droit, grimaçant encore de douleur, et avait continué sa tâche, sans broncher. Il se laissait faire, sous mes yeux en plus ! Il acceptait ces coups qui pleuvaient sur lui avec comme unique raison le fait qu'il n'ai pas la même sexualité que les autres ?!  
Show lui donna un dernier coup de pied pour le renversa à nouveau.

- Show fous lui la paix. Hurlais-je, perdant largement mon sang froid. Show se retourna et me fixa.  
- Oh, monsieur Cena s'en mêle ! La droite que tu t'es prise contre Big Johnny t'as pas suffi ? A moins que t'ai viré de bord.  
- Je t'ai dis: . ! Soufflais-je, le plaquant contre le mur, l'intimidant comme je le pouvais. Je n'étais que moi, finalement.  
- C'est qu'il est mignon quand y s'excite le petit Cena ! Renchérit Show avec sarcasme, pas effrayé d'une once.  
- Ta gueule Show, ferme-la ! Lançais-je finalement, avant de lui cracher au visage.

La droite tant attendue ne tarda pas, me faisant perde pied. Je me rattrapa de justesse sur le mur d'une main. Je me tenais la joue de l'autre, comme pour apaiser la douleur et soutenir ma tête qui n'allait pas tarder à tourner. Show avait toujours eu une puissance innée surdimensionnée mais là, il m'avait bien sembler qu'il m'avait frappé compte triple, décuplant sa force au maximum. Randy était toujours au sol et me fixait, les yeux rond comme une boule de billard. Son visage ne semblait pas apaisé mais plutôt saisi de honte et de haine. Perdu, je ne savais pas si je devais le relever et lui dire quelques paroles rassurante ou simplement la fermer et m'en aller. Le tic de colère qui saisit sa lèvre me donna ma réponse et je continua ma route dans le couloir, plus perdu que jamais.

**[...]**

- Putain mais arrêtes Cena, arrêtes ! Tu crois m'aider, c'est bien, mais tu me détruit ! J'suis devenu la risée de tout le monde, tout le monde me rabaisse! Et toi, tu te pointe, comme un cheveu sur la soupe et tu... tu me défends ! J'suis gay, ouai, mais j'suis pas une femme! J'ai des principes et des valeurs, chez moi c'est pas "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" c'est sauve ton cul si tu peux ! J'me démerde seul bordel !  
- Randy...  
- Ta gueule ! J'ai pas fini ! Randy baissa les yeux et s'adoucit, rougissant contre sa volonté. Cena, faut vraiment que t'arrêtes, tu me rend malade ... Tu... Tu me fais espérer des choses et puis tu... tu... Tss, laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre, t'es pas... Il marqua une pause, hésitant, puis poursuivit: ...Pas comme moi.  
- Mais Orton, laisse moi parler ! Si je te défend, c'est qu'il y a une raison nan ?!  
- Me prends pas pour un con ! T'as une femme, tu va avoir un gosse, t'as rien à voir avec un type comme moi, d'autant plus que t'es hétéro ! Tout façon, ça nuirait à ta popularité de "Monsieur super-Cena'' l'homme parfait! Tu veux me faire plaisir ?! Casse toi, et t'approches plus de moi!  
Je ne mesurais plus mes mots lorsqu'il m'avait ordonné de m'en aller.  
- Très bien, amuse toi bien avec ta gonzesse!  
- J'suis pas une gonzesse, mon homme ne sera pas une gonzesse non plus ! Ça te pose un problème deux hommes qui s'aiment d'un amour pur et sincère ?! La vérité tu la connais, et moi aussi! T'as juste la rage! Tu sais que sentimentalement parlant, j'm'en sors mieux que toi! Tout le monde le sais, Cena, qu'avec ta femme tu galères! Tu dors même plus dans le même lit qu'elle, tu demande à Vince de partir sur toutes le tournées... T'es pas loin du divorce mon con !

Sans réfléchir, je pressa mes lèvres sur les siennes, avec fougue et volupté. Pour le faire taire me disait mon esprit, mais consciemment, je savais que j'en avais eu envie. Putain, y va me prendre pour un malade, et il va balancer partout que... que je l'ai... Bwah ! J'suis pas gay bordel, mais il m'avait chauffé avec ses arguments à la con, d'autant plus que je savais qu'il me reluquait dès qu'il en avait la possibilité.  
Et puis, ses mimiques lorsqu'il s'énervait, c'était divin. Sa mâchoire se contractait, ce qui creusait ses fossettes et crispait les muscles de ses joues jusqu'à ceux de son cou qu'il creusait également, dans un râle énervé. Sa pomme d'Adam se soulevait au rythme de ses paroles que je buvais, n'écoutant que d'une oreille. Je venais de me rendre compte de la beauté de son corps, il était sublimement conçu.

Une main s'approcha encore plus doucement en serpentant sur mon T-Shirt jusqu'à arriver à ma nuque. Il m'enlaça alors de ses deux bras en accentuant le baisé puis, il y mis fin brutalement.

-Putain! Lâcha-t-il en reculant, passant une main sur sa bouche comme pour effacer ce qui s'était passé, notre baisé.  
-Orton...  
-Ferme-la! Pourquoi t'as fais ça bordel ?! Tu...tu... tu fais chier!

Je souriais niaisement, comme un con. Content de ce qui venait de se passer malgré la répulsion qu'il éprouvait.

-Ça t'amuses ?! Mais Cena, arrêtes, arrêtes de me tenter... Tu me rend fou, parce qu'avec toi je sais que ça ira pas plus loin. L'amour n'a toujours été qu'un jeu pour toi et tu joues avec moi comme un chat avec sa souris...  
Il était touchant, on aurait dit Liz à nos premiers jours. Je le vis baisser les yeux, fuyant mon regard, honteux d'en avoir dit autant. Ses yeux rougirent, luisant dans la pénombre du couloir. Nan, il allait pas pleurer ? Pas pour moi, pour un simple baisé ? Il poursuivit, doucement, se voulant suppliant :  
Cena vas-t-en, Arrêtes... Tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin, j'en ai envie, alors vas-t-en... Je veux pas que tu me repousses comme tous les autres, pars. Sa colère reprit rapidement le dessus, le rendant sec dans les paroles;  
Vas-t-en, tu me rend dingue, Cena!  
-Je...tu...

Je soupirais d'exaspération avant de m'en aller. Continuant ma quête, assouvir mes pensées. Non... Non, j'étais pas gay! Mais pourtant, j'avais trouvé le corps d'un homme magnifique, celui d'un HOMME ! Et puis, j'avais pas eu envie de l'embrasser, non ça avait pas été de l'envie, plutôt du besoin. J'avais ressenti comme un appel émanant de sa fine bouche, m'incitant à me mêler à lui de la façon la plus pure possible. Il m'avait... Putain, qu'est-ce que j'aime pas dire ça... Il m'avait... Excité... Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il n'avait rien fait pour devenir désirant, il ne l'avait été qu'à mes yeux alors qu'il s'énervait.

L'amour, c'est quoi finalement ?

**[...]**

**"Mec, faut qu'on parle..."**

Message envoyé.

C'est con de dire ça, mais ça me rendait vraiment fou. J'en avais la boule au ventre, peur surdimensionnée. Pas de lui, non: de moi, de nous. Si je l'avais soudainement embrassé, de quoi serais-je capable bientôt ?

Accusé de réception: envoyé à Randy.

5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes, 20 minutes, 1 heure passèrent. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de répondre.

**"Orton, je sais que t'as reçu mon message. J'ai eu l'accusé de réception..."**

La réponse ne tarda pas.

**"Crève Cena."**

La tension s'évapora d'une once, me laissant un sourire béa accroché aux lèvres.

**"Trop aimable."**  
**"Vas te faire foutre, j'ai pas envie de te parler."**

Et paf, un nouveau coup dans mon ego; Heart shot. Mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait, que j'allais tout effacer ?!

J'allais pas le nier, j'avais envie d'aller plus loin, d'avancer avec lui. Le début d'une flamme s'animait comme vacillante dans mon esprit. La brise pouvait l'attiser d'un coup, mais en moi elle grandissait. L'amour n'est autre qu'une mascarade. Une vulgaire parade, mettant en scène deux êtres destinés à s'unir. C'est bien connu, à deux on est plus fort. Seulement lorsqu'il vous prend eu dépourvu, vous rend fou au point de désirer votre ami le plus proche, que vous reste-t-il ? Votre fierté n'est-ce-pas ? Cette exactitude déconcertante vous pénètre le corps et l'esprit, le torturant de milles-et-une façon désaxée.

**"Randall, j'ai besoin que..."**  
**"M'appelles pas comme ça, enfoiré !"**  
**"Que tu sois près de moi, Orton..."**

**[...]  
**

Mmh, l'odeur que dégageait cette pièce m'enivrait. L'odeur de musc viril, l'odeur de Randy. Son vestiaire. J'avais souvent songé au décor qu'il pouvait contenir, des photos d'Alanna avant son divorce certainement, ou peut-être des photos d'homme suggérais-je avec humour.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de m'accueillir ici, pas là où il était le maître. J'en étais certain, il ne voulait pas être sous mon emprise alors que c'était lui le roi de ce segment de bâtiment.

Il éprouvait toujours autant de haine à mon encontre, malgré qu'il ai accepté -à contre coeur- une petit entrevue. S'il savait. Ô s'il savait comme le désir brûlait en moi, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras en le serrant jusqu'à n'avoir plus sensation, mêler nos lèvres dans un baisé passionné et charnel jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il ne semblait pas remarquer tout ça, bien trop occupé à cacher ses propres sentiments pour daigner déchiffrer les miens. J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprise de détendre l'atmosphère avec quelques blagues, en vain. Il marchait toujours en rond, me jetant de temps à autre des regards furtifs.

- Randy, sérieusement, on peut pas rester comme ça...  
- Quoi "comme ça", tu crois que tu me fais quelque chose avec ton petit cul et ta belle gueule ?! Balança-t-il, s'essoufflant dans la fraicheur monotone de la pièce, il en avait dit plus qu'il ne le voulait, le petit rictus de haine envers lui même qui avait secoué son petit minois me l'avait amplement indiqué.

Alors comme ça, j'ai un petit cul et une belle gueule ? J'en étais flatté mais je n'avais rien dit. Ca ne l'aurait que mit plus mal à l'aide et il n'aurait plus daigné m'adresser la parole. Un silence pesant suivit, des idées fusaient dans ma tête quand à la manière d'enchainer sur un sujet valable, mais je n'avais rien dis.

- Pourquoi tu m'as... embrassé tout à l'heure... ?

Merde, sujet gênant. Randy avait ce petit sourire courbant l'extrémité de ses lèvres, désireux d'une réponse de ma part. Je tentais de m'en sortir en lui répondant par un pic. "La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque" qu'il disait l'autre.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas repoussé tout à l'heure ?  
- Parce que j'en avais envie.

Il avait réellement dit ça ou étais-ce moi qui divaguait ? Mon coeur s'emballait, accélérant ma respiration et faisant parcourir tressautement et tremblements dans tout mon corps.

- Pourquoi ?  
- "I hear voices in my head... They tell me things that I will do..."

Randy avait toujours ce sourire de psychopathe, néanmoins attentionné au creux de ses lèvres roses.  
Il jouait. Très bien, nous allions jouer.

- Et tu dirais quoi, si je faisais... Commencais-je, parcourant sa peau mielleuse de mes doigts, m'approchant en embrassant doucement, tendrement presque, son cou et remontant jusqu'à son oreille, susurrant la suite: ... ça?

Il tendit le cou, comme pour en quémander encore.

- Je ne dirais rien, mais je ferais...

Il attrapa mon cou de ses deux mains et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il m'enlaçais et caressais ma nuque d'une main, amoureusement. Il quitta mes lèvres et plongea son regard brûlant dans le mien souriant.

- ... ça.

Waouh! Il suffisait que je le provoque pour qu'il en arrive là où je le voulais! C'était divin. C'était définitif, je l'aimais. Je suis... Gay ?! Rien à battre, je le veux, je veux Orton ! Qu'importe le regard des autres, qu'importe l'avis de la fédération, qu'importe mon mariage -qui tombe en ruine-, je l'aime! Il fallait que je lui dise.

- Randy...  
- Oui, c'est mon nom. Répondit-il, un léger rire contenu provenant du fond de sa gorge.  
- Faut vraiment qu'on parle...

Son visage changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux perdirent leur éclat et paraissaient effrayés. Quand à son sourire, il s'était volatilisé aussi rapidement qu'il avait fait irruption sur son visage.  
Devant son air ahuri, je commença :

- Tu sais, j'ai jamais été doué côté coeur... Tu va me prendre pour un dégénéré mental, mais lorsque je t'ai embrassé, je veux dire... la première fois, c'est comme si mon cerveau s'était déconnecté du monde réel, t'as animé un truc en moi, je savais même pas que c'était là... Orton, je...  
- Moi aussi, Cena... Lâcha-t-il en reprenant la même expression qu'avant.  
- Tu... tu... ? Essayais-je d'articuler, vainement.  
- Tu parles trop! Finit-il en me sautant au cou, enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille et nouant ses bras.

Son regard avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui captivait toute mon attention, l'iris d'un bleu si pur me charmait instantanément. Il attrapa ma mâchoire de sa main si douce et s'approcha de mes lèvres, son souffle reposant sur les miennes. Fermant les yeux, c'était si délicieux.

Le plus beau des baisés pour le plus beau des hommes, mon coeur.


End file.
